Misunderstanding
by Kaara
Summary: A late night chat. Though, not much of the words get through. NaruIno. OneShot.


**Title: **Misunderstanding.

**By: **Kaara.

**Genre: **Humour. And a bit of twisted romance.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them. This is getting a bit annoying, isn't it?

**A/N:**

Sorry for not updating **BSaM. **Still working on itand I can promise you that I'll update by next week.Pinkie promise!And yeah, this is a random fanfic I wrote last night (or was it already morning?). It started off as a drabble, but in the end, rebelled and expended itself into a fic. Curse ye!

**Check my profile.** I've got an LJ account and I'll be posting updates on m fics. Friend me, if you have one.

xxx

**Misunderstanding**

xxx

"You're doing it wrongly."

"Mm... what?"

Rustle, rustle. "I said, you're doing it wrongly."

"Course I'm not!" Indignant silence. Then, "Even if I am, how the hell could you've known? Unless..."

"Get the fuck off me, asshole." More rustles, followed by an annoyed grunt. "Get off."

Snort. "Since when did I ever listen to **you**?"

"You bloody well better start now!"

"Tell me what I did wrong first. Then I'll let you go. I promise."

"Knowing you, that's an empty word."

Pause. "Okay, so I won't let you go. Was it because I pushed in too deep?"

"No."

"Should I push deeper?"

"No."

"Will it be okay if I try gentler next time?"

"Goddamnit, get off me already!" Sound of a struggle and a palm connecting with bare skin, most probably a cheek. More struggles. And then, silence. "I can't breathe, you fucktard."

"You just slapped me, so don't give me any of that shit." Silence, again. A few minutes passed by. "Oi."

"What?"

"Nothing. Thought you've passed out."

"I **wish** I did."

Creaks from the bed, accompanied by a light chuckle. "You won't tell me what's wrong."

"That's because you're too pigheaded to understand."

"Are we going to spend the whole night arguing?"

Another snort. "You're the one who started it, you tell me."

"Just because you criticize too much."

"Just because you do it **wrongly**."

"Won't you just tell!"

"No." The dank atmosphere stirred with venomous anger. "For the last time, **get.off.me**."

"Or you'll what? Slap me again?" Coarse laughter laced the mocking question.

A slight shifting, and the bed creaked again. "Fine, then. Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!"

A gigantic ball of flames suddenly shot forward, illuminating the whole room and the two figures wrestling violently on the bed, before it sizzled its way through the roof and beyond. Deafening silence hovered over the shadows, as darkness once again enveloped the room.

"Shit, Ino," the voice was thick with apprehension. "Were you trying to kill me?"

"Was it **that** obvious?" Dry and sarcastic retort answered the query. "Now, will you let me go or do you want me to freeze your ass **again**?"

Grumble, grumble. A rustle of sheet against exposed skin. "That's the fifth time you blew the roof off. All my pay's being spent to cover the expense, you do realize that, don't you? We're not going to have any savings left if this continues."

"Stop eating ramen so much."

One of the shadows rose and swung its legs over the side of the bed, twin thuds resounding inside the room. Pools of silver moonlight that streamed greedily from the gaping hole facing the midnight blue heaven cascaded down upon her with the careful calculation of artful lighting, accentuating the graceful curves of her translucent body. The pale blonde hair, platinum, trailed over the pristine white bed sheet like coiled threads of pure silk.

She raised her chin and regarded the other shadow with one raised eyebrow. "Where's my clothes?"

"How the hell should I know?" The shadow moved towards her, revealing a mop of unruly dirty golden hair on top of a whiskered face. A scowl made his eyebrows knitted together, nose wrinkled with irritation. His hardened blue eyes swept over the debris scattered on the wooden floor, and he looked up at his companion. "You're paying this time."

"Ch'." Her slender hand stretched out, grabbing the first article of clothing within reach. Which turned out to be a rather ugly orange shirt, with obscenely large yellow stars pattern on it. Staring in distaste at the ghastly design for a split second, she slipped the shirt on without another word. "Just because you don't know how to screw the light bulb on properly doesn't make everything my fault."

Nostrils flaring, the agitated young man scowled at the woman and yelled, "You wouldn't tell me what I did wrong!"

She stared straight ahead, before sighing in exasperation. Turning back to face her bedmate, she said, "You should screw it in the other way around, idiot."

"... oh."

**END**

Haha, I'm getting perverted. Did it keep you guessing until the end? That was fun.

Later.

**Kaara**


End file.
